Snow day
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: a short yuri romance/angst fic involving Haruka and Michiru (#5)


Ok... this is an ultra short fic. Basically, my dorm got locked down because of a snowstorm, and I was really bored. So I wrote this. Umm... I suppose you could say that this fic is the fifth in a series consisting of "To hold back the shadows" "Haruka's closet" "Candle lit dinner" and "the drive home". But if you read this somewhere without reading the other two, no big deal... just a short little boredom fic. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Like I said... this fic was inspired by the snow storm that locked me in my dorm.   
  
Snow day...  
By Michael Treiber  
  
"Oh, the hell with this!" Haruka grit her teeth against the wind scrapping across her face. Nothing could be this important...could it? Then she looked down at the bundle held tight against her body. Well... maybe something was...  
  
"Snow... I hate snow... stupid fuzzy rain..." The accursed stuff was caked over everything -the street, the sidewalks, and Haruka... who appeared to be the only person on the street. But for Michiru... then Haruka would have charged the gates of hell themselves.   
  
Another gust seemed to blow straight through Haruka's coat. 'Don't think about it...' she tried to tell herself, 'Just don't think about it...' But with gusting winds and white sheets of ice particles curtaining across the streets...  
  
Struggling through wave after wave of snow, Haruka tried to distance herself from her numb hands and aching feet by remembering last night.  
  
It had probably been one of the best nights in her life. Michiru had been beautiful in the dress she wore last night, the dinner had been perfect, and to top it all off -due to the weather- Michiru had slept over for the night. True...they had slept in separate beds, but still... it was nice.   
  
Haruka was still rather confused by what she was feeling for Michiru. Was this warmth in her heart just because she had been so lonely until she had met Michiru? The other girl wasn't hesitant to admit that she offered whatever level of affection Haruka was willing to take... from simplest friendship to...  
  
Looking up, Haruka frowned. The sun was rising. That meant she had less than an hour to get home if she wanted to surprise Michiru with the package she had trudged through a blizzard for.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Haruka made it to her door. Sneaking past her mother's bedroom door, she slipped into the guestroom where Michiru still slept. A wave of dizziness passed through her head.   
  
She managed to shrug off her ice crusted coat, unwrap the bundle she was carrying, and set her prize next to Michiru's sleeping face before exhaustion overwhelmed her and she dropped into a chair near the guest bed, falling into a deep sleep as soon as she was off her feet.   
  
  
  
  
As careful as Haruka had tried to be, her mother still heard her entrance and awoke. She waited a few minutes until her daughter had passed, then arose from bed and followed. What she saw made her heart clench.  
  
Haruka was passed out in a chair next to the bed where her friend Michiru slept. She'd obviously been struggling through the weather, as shown by the ice crusting her shoes and melting in her hair. Then she saw what was lying next to Michiru.  
  
A bundle of red roses, bound together with a scrap of pale blue ribbon.  
  
"Oh Haruka..."   
  
  
  
  
The end  
28Nov01 -10:45a.m.  
  
Oki dokie... that was really short, but I kind of liked it. These short fics are kind of different to write than the other two chaptered series I've been doing. Basically, I'm trying to write a Haruka/Michiru romance series, and keep every chapter under 2-3 pages. It's certainly different...  
  
Anyways, hope you liked it. As always, please read and review. If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, then you should definitely say something. I truly believe that flames are the truest reviews. After all, if someone says, "It was nice, a sweet little fic" you really have no idea what they really thought. Are they just being nice? And what do they mean by 'sweet'? But if someone spends a page and a half describing how they'd like to tear your heart out and shove it in your face so you can see how black it is before you die, because they thought your portrayal of Michiru was out of character, then you know exactly what they're saying.   
  
Also, if you don't want to use the ff.net review thingy, email me. I've responded to every email I've ever gotten about one of my fics... even the flames. 


End file.
